Wildcat
by Elemental Gypsy
Summary: MiguelKai, TalaClaude. While having a quick drink, Miguel, Claude and Aaron do a little people watching. And they spot a certain feisty bluenette.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Wildcat  
Summery: While have a quick drink, Miguel, Claude and Aaron do a little people watching. And they spot a certain feisty bluenette.  
Pairings: Miguel/Kai (claim!)  
Warnings: Yaoi  
Aaron being somewhat crude  
Kai a little out of character  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. 

My first story so be gentle and don't ask me where this came form, I'm sure you all would sleep better at night not knowing, eh? Had a lot of fun writing it though. Enjoy!

* * *

"Miguel, look isn't that Kai? The tall one next to the very chic brunette?"

Miguel's clear blue gaze followed his friend's, Aaron, discreet nod towards the young man coming up the marked path between the thousands of people who decided that a walk in the sun was the perfect way to spend the warm summer afternoon.

Tall, thin, well toned, wearing a black leather jacket, covering a well cut t-shirt and short cargo shorts that ended mid thigh, showing off his legs that seemed to go on for miles. His eyes still held that fire within, the markings on his face as strong as ever but he grew his hair out. His now long hair is pulled back into a red and blue bind with a gold ring sitting snugly at the end. How he could make such ordinary clothes look extraordinary was beyond the comprehension of any mere mortal.

Kai strode through the masses of people, apparently expecting them to part in front of him and his companion like the sea before Moses. Which was exactly what was happening.

That formidable confidence was something Miguel envied.

"Talk about the IT factor! That guy next to Kai is staring at him as thought he'd eat him if he had the chance"

Aaron was right. Although nothing but relaxed interest shows in Kai's lovely face, his companion couldn't hide the awareness surrounding him like an aura.

Switching his gaze back to his companions, Miguel observes, "He'd be one tough mouthful"

"Those calories I'd really enjoy," Aaron said suggestively. "I love the way he walks! As though he expects the whole world to scuttle out of his way. I'll bet he's a real wildcat in bed."

Claude turns to the shorter teen and raise an eyebrow. "You can tell that just by looking at him?"

"And so can everyone else here. You're just refusing to read the signals," Aaron put on his sunglasses and speaks in an English accent. "Note, my dear Watson, the way those muscles work together, so powerfully smooth and sure. He's coming up the hill without breaking a sweat, so he has stamina," He growls the final word with comical lasciviousness. "Terribly important stamina. And because he's wearing clothes that cost more than half the money I'll ever see in my life time, we can deduce that he's not only rich, he's intelligent enough to hold down a decent job. Intelligence, dear Watson, is another vital factor in a lover."

Miguel's amusement was diluted by another emotion, a kind of shocked bewilderment. Hypnotized, his gaze at Kai, absorbing greedily the cool, commanding presence, the way the sun was imprisoned in the silky strains of his hair. Miguel has always liked Kai's hair, the stormy gray at the front and the midnight blue at the back. Very exotic, just like the rest of him.

Beside him Aaron continues, "As for passion - well, just take a quick glance at that mouth! It's kept very firmly under restraint, but it's there," shuddering enjoyably, Aaron pushes his sunglasses onto the top of his head and surveys the approaching youth with bright, intrigued eyes.

Miguel swallows thickly as Kai nears. Kai suddenly stops near where Miguel and his friends are sitting and turn to face his companion, giving the group a lovely view of his back.

"Look at those legs!" Aaron whispers loudly. "They go all the up to his ass!"

"Shh! Aaron, he'll hear you!" Claude hisses, placing his hand over his friend's mouth.

Completely oblivious to his friend's comments, Miguel kept his gaze fixed on the beauty in front of him. He can still recall their first battle, in the tournament before that mess with Bega. It was the first battle he had enjoyed for a very long time. Ultimately he lost, he knew he would, but he enjoyed it none the less. He tried his best and that's all that really matters. The end of the battle is what Miguel remembers vividly, the way Kai turned around and caught his blade in his hand without even looking. He then glanced over his shoulder and smile softly while saying "Well, that was a good game."

Although small, those words stayed with him.

"Aaron, would you stop being so crude?" Claude asks, exasperated. "It'll be your death if he hears you"

Miguel quickly snaps out of his trance and focus his attention back to his friends.

"But seriously, don't you love the way he walks and stands? That smooth, graceful gait with something slightly predatory in it?"

"Oh, good Lord," Miguel sighs, unusually irritable. "What an imagination you have!"

"You know what I mean, don't you?" Aaron said to Claude with the stunning lack of tact that occasionally made Miguel wonder why they're still friend. "There's something not quite tamed about Kai," Aaron slid his eyes over Kai. "Lithe and dangerous. Monarch of all he surveys."

Miguel saw Claude roll his eyes at their shorter friend. Claude sent a glance at Miguel who returns it. Suddenly the sound of his name being called, well more like squealed. Miguel whips his head around, and his gaze instantly colliding with that of Kai's.

Something dissolved in his stomach - no, Miguel thought in a daze, in his bones. Kai's ruby red eyes registered astonishment before then turning into a polished, unreadable sheen.

Miguel swallows, wondering to himself if he should do something. Should he smile and wave or turn away quickly and pretend that his heart isn't racing a hundred miles per hour.

Kai suddenly smiles softly at Miguel and then winks as he turns his back. "See you later, Miguel!" He calls over his shoulder as he begins to walk away, gliding like a siren through the misty sea. His brown hair companion glance at Miguel with disappointment in his eyes, then ran to catch up to Kai.

Miguel blinks and blinks again, his mind not quite registering what had just happened. He turns his gaze back to his friends and by the looks on their faces they didn't have a clue either.

"Miguel?" He blinks in response. "What the hell just happened?"

Aaron grabs a napkin and begins to chew on it, tugging at it with his teeth. "That is so unfair! Why do you get all the luck?"

Miguel blinks again, as he watches his friend sulk next to him, muttering to himself. He turns his gaze to his other friend.

Claude returns the gaze, then smirks slightly, folding his hands under his chin. "He likes you. And you like him," he says, daring Miguel to say otherwise.

Miguel sighs. "I guess I do. It doesn't matter, it's not like I can do anything about it."

"Miguel…" Claude starts but Miguel sent him a look that said 'drop it' so he did. Aaron continues to sulk next to them, muttering something about an 'exotic little minx' causing Miguel and Claude to sweatdrop.

* * *

Heh, I had a lot of fun writing this. Took me forever to write this though so I hope you enjoyed it. It makes the hard effort all worth while. I would like two or three reviews before I continue, that's pretty reasonable, isn't it?

Next chapter: Miguel gets a visitor. I wonder who it could be (Thinks)

Read and review, ok?


	2. Chapter 2

Reviews: Thanks and big hugs to BlackchaosMelvin and Tevera Raincoat who reviewed! 

Warnings: Yaoi

Disclaimer: Don't own

Chapter 2

* * *

Miguel waves to his teammates, bidding them goodnight and steps into his private hotel room. He closes the door with a soft click and sighs as he switches on the light. The rest of the day was spent thinking about Kai, those eyes, those lips, those legs… 

Miguel sighs again and shakes his head, trying to clear it. But no matter what he did he just couldn't get Kai out of his mind, the need to pull the slightly shorter teen into his arms was almost overwhelming.

"I was wondering when you would get back."

Startled, Miguel's head snaps up, his eyes wide. He glances around the room and his gaze fell upon the object of his thoughts, who is sitting perched on the counter of the small kitchenette that the room provided. Stun sapphire met amused, playful ruby.

"Kai? What?" Miguel began but couldn't find the words, his brain too muddled to comprehend what was going on. Kai laughs softly at Miguel's fish-out-of-water expression.

Kai hops off the counter and glides over to Miguel like a cat sauntering across the room. Kai stops short in front of Miguel and held his gaze, searching. What he was searching for, Miguel didn't know but was curious to find out.

After a few intense moments Miguel finally finds his voice. "What brings you here, Kai? And how did you get in here?"

Kai titles his head to the side, his expression playful. "I have my ways," he tells him simply.

Miguel wants to ask what ways but thought he'd probably sleep better at night not knowing.

Kai suddenly straighten, his playful expression gone and is replaced by a thoughtful, serious expression. "As for why I'm here, I don't really know."

Miguel felt his heartstrings pull at the lost, fragile expression Kai is now wearing and had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from closing the distance between them and gathering the slightly younger man into his arms.

"I wanted to see you, though," Kai continues. "I've found myself thinking about you a lot lately."

Miguel swallows. "I've been thinking about you too," He confesses.

"Really?" Kai asks, surprise shinning in his eyes. "Does it hurt you too?"

"Does what hurt?" Miguel asks, taking a small step forward. "Are you in pain now?"

"Yes, a little," Kai lowers his eyes as he lifts a hand to his chest, placing it over his heart. "Whenever I think of you I feel light headed but then I get this pain, right here, over my heart."

Miguel moves forward, closing the distance between them. He places his hands on Kai's shoulders. "I know," he whispers. "I hurt there too."

Kai lifts his head to gaze into Miguel's blue eyes, laying a hand on his chest, over his heart. "I'm afraid I'm not too good with emotions, I've never felt anything like this before," he sighs and grasps at Miguel's shirt. "It's all so foreign to me."

Slowly, Miguel slips his hands off Kai's shoulders and puls him into his chest, wrapping his arms around the tiny frame. He felt Kai stiffen at first then slowly he relaxes in his arms. "Does you chest hurt now?"

A few seconds went by, then, "No, it doesn't," Kai pulls back slightly, his hands on Miguel's strong chest. He gazes up at him, that playful expression back. "I think I understand now."

He leans forward and gently places his lips on Miguel's. Miguel is stunned at first but quickly recovers, returning the kiss. The kiss was soft and sensual at first but quickly turns passionate. Kai slips his arms around Miguel's neck, running his fingers through the gold strains. Miguel's hands slips down Kai's back, arching him closer, pulling him deeper into the kiss. Kai moans into to the kiss and ran his hands over Miguel's broad shoulders and arms. Reluctantly they pull apart.

"I guess it's safe to say that you feel the same, then," Kai gasps still breathless from the kiss. "When did those feelings start?"

"When you and I battled during the three world championship," Miguel whispers breathlessly, his eyes holding a somewhat fond, faraway look as if he is remembering.

Kai smiles and nuzzles his cheek. "Me too."

"You were the first person to really compliment me that held a lot of meaning in those few words," Miguel runs his fingers through the two toned hair, gently undoing the bind and letting the strains flow like water through his fingers.

Kai kisses his cheek. "There was something special about you, there still is," he purrs against Miguel's neck, relishing the sensation of having Miguel's fingers running through his hair.

Sighing, Miguel buries his face into Kai's hair, kissing it and breathing in his exotic essence. Kai sighs and pulls back to get a better view of Miguel. They both smile softly at each other. Miguel gently caresses Kai's cheek. Kai leans into the hand and smiles, cheekily, at him. Miguel raises an eyebrow.

"I couldn't help but notice," Kai purrs. "That you were checking me out today."

Miguel freezes suddenly but laughs when Kai stuck his tongue out at him. "Of course I was."

"Well that's good," Kai runs a finger down Miguel's cheek, neck and chest and brought it back up. "You're allowed too, but," he waves that finger in front of Miguel's face. "If I ever catch your friend, Aaron was it, checking out my ass again I'll rip out his kidneys."

Miguel laughs and leans forward so they were nose to nose. "If I ever catch him checking you out at all, I'll kick his ass."

Kai blush at the possessiveness in Miguel's voice and then smiles openly as he nuzzles and kiss his neck. He presses himself closer to Miguel and purrs like a content, lazy cat as Miguel continues to scatter butterfly kisses on his neck. Miguel kisses a trail up his neck and Kai turns to him, his lip parted, waiting and very eager. Miguel claime Kai's lips in a kiss, his tongue slipping past his lips and teeth, exploring the warm, sensual mouth. Kai moans and moves his tongue over Miguel's, dancing to the rhythm of their pounding heartbeats. Slowly they broke the passionate kiss but continue to share butterfly kisses.

Kai frames Miguel's face between his hands, speaking briefly between kisses. "So, did you…?"

"Hmm?" They reluctantly stop kissing long enough for Kai to finish his sentence but kept their lips close.

"Did you like what you saw today?" Kai manages to say between gasps, his lips gently caressing Miguel's.

"Did I ever," Miguel manages to say himself, and then his attention back to Kai's delicate neck.

Kai moans and begins his own assault on Miguel's neck, kissing it, licking it, enjoying the shudder and the sounds he was emitting. "Do you want to see more?"

Miguel stops what he was doing and pulls back slight to get a proper look at Kai. Kai smiles lovingly at him, his eyes holding a come-hither look. Miguel returns the smile. "Honestly what kind of question was that?"

* * *

No lemon this time, just wasn't in the mood (Got a headache) Might add it in later or something. But for now let your imagination run free!

Next chapter: The guys are people watching again.

Read and review. Please?


	3. Chapter 3

Reviews: Big thanks to MikaMiko, Winter-Rae and Kailover who all reviewed :) I'm so glad that you like it.

Warnings: Yaoi (of course)

Disclaimer: Still don't own Beyblade, if I did would Tyson be the main character, Hmm?

* * *

Miguel is sitting at the same table with his friends he did the day before. Aaron is yet again people watching and Claude is yet again scowling him for being crude. Miguel laughs softly at their bickering and happily takes a sip of his drink. 

He looks around at his surroundings and his gaze falls on the familiar bluenette. Miguel smiles softly to himself as Kai speaks to that brunette from yesterday. His name is Wyatt or something, a fan boy that went to Kai's old school. Kai told him that Wyatt has a tendency to follow him around like a lost puppy. It was annoying at first but he got use to it. He couldn't figure out why Wyatt would want to follow him around. Miguel laughed and told him that Wyatt probably had a crush on him. Kai thought about it for a bit and realized he probably did.

He raises an eyebrow when a familiar redhead steps into view as well. He grabs the back of Wyatt's shirt and lifts him effortlessly up off the ground. He then leisurely tosses the brunette behind him. He turns back to Kai to speak with him with Wyatt was standing behind him, looking indignant. Kai shakes his head.

It seems that the redheaded Russian doesn't like Wyatt too much…

"Miguel! Earth to Miguel!"

Miguel quickly snaps out of his thoughts and turns his attention to his now staring teammates.

"Ok, what have you been up to?" Aaron asks, leaning against the table.

Miguel had a suddenly vision of an interrogation room but quickly shakes it off. "What do you mean?"

"Don't give me that, you're practically glowing! I don't think I've ever seen you so happy."

Miguel smiles and let his mind drift off to last night. The feel of Kai's skin against his, his lips, his eyes, his hands, the way he moaned and writhed under him, the warmth of his body. Aaron was right about one thing, Kai was a real wildcat in bed…

Miguel is violently pulled from his thoughts when he felt something hit his head. "Ow! Jeez what was that for?"

"Light was on but nobody was home."

"Aaron," Claude said, stressing. "Don't be rude," he turns his gaze back to Miguel. "But seriously, what did happen? You were almost depressed yesterday, after that thing with Kai, but now you're, well, glowing, I suppose."

Miguel opens his mouth to say something but smiles widely, his eyes elsewhere. He suddenly stands up and places a few notes on the table. "Let's just say I had a run in with a Wildcat." With that said he saunters off.

Claude and Aaron watch him leave, then gasps in surprised when they saw Kai practically jump into Miguel's arms, kissing him softly.

"Ready to go?" Miguel asks.

Kai leans forward again and kisses his cheek. "Of course."

Miguel slung an arm around Kai's waist, leading him away, Kai turns into the embrace his hand sneaking its way under his shirt.

Claude stares with his mouth slightly open, silently thinking when the hell did that happen? He hears Aaron sniff and begin chewing on his napkin again.

"Damn," he mutters, "Now I'm really jealous." Claude just rolls his eyes.

As Kai and Miguel walk off, Claude felt a hand on his shoulder. Startled, he looks up to see a smirking redhead. "Tala?"

Tala said nothing as he watches the retreating pair. He is smirking because Wyatt was trying to gain Kai's attention, but having very little luck.

"They have a lot in common, don't they?" Tala said as he sits down, blatantly ignoring the muttering dreadlock boy next to him.

Claude felt his cheeks heat up when he realizes that Tala hasn't removed his hand from his shoulder. "I guess they do," he then sent Tala an accusing look. "You know what happened, don't you?"

Removing his hand from Claude's shoulder, Tala slips a finger under Claude's chin. "Why don't I buy you a drink, hmmm?"

"Um, sure." Claude stutters.

Tala rises to his feet, his hand still under Claude's chin, causing him to lean back as Tala towers over him. Tala leans in close, then smirks slightly when he notices Claude's confusion. "Not here. I have a better place in mind," he says, suggestively.

Claude blinks, trying to figure out how he should take that when he was suddenly pulled to his feet, an arm wrapped around his waist in an iron grip. He blushes profusely when Tala began to drag him away.

"Hey! Wait-a-minute…"

Aaron looks up from chewing on his napkin. "Hey, what about me!"

"Only room for two. Keep Wyatt company."

Aaron blinks. "Who's Wyatt?"

He hears a huff and a brunette sat down in a vacant chair next to him. He crosses his arms over his chest and glares at the table in front of him.

"It's not fair," Wyatt mutters.

Aaron starts to chew viciously on his napkin again. "No, it's not."

* * *

Ok, this was really, really pointless, wasn't it? Ah, who cares. I know Tala seemed awfully random but I was only planning to make this a three chapter fic, but then Winter-Rae asked if someone could catch Claude's eye and I thought 'Why the hell not?' 

Next chapter: Tala thinks that Kai and Miguel have a lot of courage.

Read and review, please.


	4. Chapter 4

Reviews: Thanks to Wicked Witch of Dingl who reviewed. And everyone else for that matter.

Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade. ( Do I have to keep doing this?)

Chapter 4.

* * *

Claude gingerly walks into the room that Tala was leading him to. He glances around the lavish hotel room as Tala closes the door behind him.

"Do you want me to order something or would a drink from the bar do?" Tala asks, walking towards the mini bar.

"Whatever you have is fine, but no alcohol," Claude replies.

"Why? Afraid I'll get you drunk?"

Claude narrows his eyes and places his hands on his hips looking like he is annoyed. "No. I'm allergic to alcohol."

Tala nods and opens the bar. "So is Kai," he pulls out a small bottle of non-alcoholic champagne and shows it to Claude, mentally asking him if this will do. Claude nods as he moves over to the window.

"Do you share this room with anyone or do you have it all to yourself?"

"Nah, this room is mine. A little too _pretty_ for my tastes though," Tala replies, pouring the champagne into two tall champagne glasses.

"Thank you," Claude says as he carefully takes the glass that Tala is offering him and turns to look back through the window.

He hears Tala move and leans against the window frame, sipping his glass as well. Claude wonders what Tala has in mind, bringing all the way to his hotel room. Was it so they could talk in private? But the way he acted at the small café moments before…

Claude places a hand over his heart, feeling it racing as he recalls the way Tala leaned in impeccably close. He was so sure that he was going to kiss him and felt disappointed when he didn't.

A blush rose to his cheeks. Why was he feeling this way? It's not like he actually knows Tala very well. He could be a right flirt for all he knows.

"They're quite gutsy, aren't they?" Tala asks suddenly.

Claude snaps out of his thoughts to regard the speaking redhead. "Who?"

"Kai and Miguel."

"How so?" Claude asks, turning slightly away from the window to look at Tala properly.

"The way they gave each other a chance. The way they threw all caution aside to give their heart to someone they hardly knew, only seen fleetingly," Tala said, his voice hinting with a bit of awe and wonder. "And yet they seem to complete each other. As if they had been friends for years."

"It's strange how the heart works," Claude says, his voice soft.

"It is, isn't it?" Tala said, swirling the liquid in his glass. "It must have been terrifying. Especially for someone who has had the sentence 'emotions are weak' beaten into him everyday for 10 years."

Claude felt his eyes widen, his hand moving up to cover his mouth to prevent a small gasp of surprise. He watches Tala, his heart aching somewhat with an unknown emotion. The expression on Tala's face was complacent. As if he had excepted everything that had happened and decided to move on.

"I envy Kai sometimes," Tala went on. "He has seen so much, yet frighten of so very little. If something scares or confuses him, instead of turning away he confronts those fears head on, gaining more experience in doing so."

And yet, there is this sense of… a sense of something Claude can't quite put his finger on. It was as if he was surrounded by this ice and yet wants to be able to open up to someone, but something was holding him back. Was it because he was hurt so much in the past?

"I'm sorry," Tala says suddenly, turning his blue eyes to Claude. "I was blabbering, wasn't I? I tend to do that sometimes."

"Tala…" Claude starts, unsure of what to say. He swallows thickly and takes a small step towards the redhead. "You…, you wonder what it would be like, don't you?"

"Hmm?"

"You wonder what it would be like to have someone to care for you," Claude said, his heart thudding in his chest, but his voice soft. "To be able to trust someone, a complete stranger no less, with your heart."

Tala stands up tall and places his glass on the window sill. He stares at Claude for few long, agonizing moments, then smiles softly. "I guess I do."

Swallowing again, Claude also places his glass on the window sill. He licks his lips and steps closer to Tala. Slowly he raises his hands to frame Tala's face. He leans in close, closing his eyes and whispers against Tala's lips.

"If you want, I can show you."

He presses his lips against Tala softly. Tala remain completely still for what seemed like an eternity when he wraps his strong arms around Claude's waist, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. Dropping his hands from Tala's face, Claude let them rest against his chest as one of Tala's hands move up his back to rest in between his shoulder blades, successfully pulling him closer.

Slowly the kiss is broken. They pull a part but Claude kept his eyes close and bows his head slightly. Moving his hand from Claude's back, Tala slips a finger under his chin, tilting his head back to look at him properly. Slowly Claude opens his eyes, looking expectantly up at him.

The hand on his chin move to slip along his jawbone, fingers entangling at the hair near the delicate curl of his ear. Tala quickly pulls Claude in for another kiss, his tongue flickering over his lips then slipping inside. Gasping softly at the intrusion, Claude sinks against Tala's frame, loosing himself in the simple, yet amazingly sensual kiss.

He understands what Tala meant. It took great courage to give a delicate thing like your heart to someone else and then trusting them not to abuse or break it. It was a great risk, but he now knows why people do this day in and day out. The feeling of having someone close, of having someone to share small meaningful moments with together makes the risk worth wild.

"If you think that I'm worth the time and effort," Tala whispers with their foreheads touching. "The how can I possibly say no to that?"

How indeed.

* * *

Yay, done! I might end it here but I was thinking of doing a Miguel/Kai lemon. What do you think?

Read and review. Please?


	5. Chapter 5

Reviews: Big hugs and thanks to Dj Wolf, Lore, thnku4thevenom, missy, The wicked Witch of Dingl, MikaMiko and Crucialus! I love you guys!

Warnings: Lemon!

Well, you wanted a lemon, so here we are. Enjoy! It's my first lemon, so be gentle.

* * *

As the sun slowly began to set in the distance, bathing the earth with it's golden light one final time, two love struck teens made their way back to their hotel room, more importantly, back to Miguel's hotel room.

"You sure Tala can handle Claude, Wildcat?" Miguel asks as he shuts the door softly behind him, leaning against it gazing intently at Kai, lazily kicking off his shoes. "He can be quiet fiery when the need call for it."

Kai chuckles and raises an eyebrow as he removes his jacket. "Wildcat? Well, anyway, I hope so. He might be able to keep Tala in line, don't you think?"

Miguel nods mutely as Kai gazes at him with come-hither eyes. Miguel closes the distance between them, gently taking Kai in his arms, kissing him softly on the kiss. They begin to move closer to the bed when Kai suddenly breaks the kiss, placing his finger on Miguel's lips, silencing him.

"No," he whispers, "It's my turn to make love to you."

Miguel raises an eyebrow as Kai removes his jacket, kissing his tanned throat, carefully, his hands deliberate and caressing, he undid the buckles to his gloves, kissing the wrist and palms of his hands.

When the green shirt is lifted up over Miguel's head, Kai held his breath. "You are beautiful," he whispers, sliding his hands up Miguel's arms, across his shoulders and down his back, around his waist. Miguel's midriff contracted at Kai's touch.

Kai sinks to his knees and flicks the belt free, he works the shorts down, kissing the muscles of his thighs. He suddenly stands up, kissing Miguel's chest. Brushing his heavily eyelashes over each nipple in turn.

Miguel's chest rose and fell as a sharp intake of air. He moves to take Kai by the arms, but Kai shakes his head and places a finger on his lips.

"Not yet," he whispers and steps away. He slowly begins to undress. He held Miguel's smoldering gaze with his own as he sensually discards his clothing, until his stands before Miguel with nothing but black silk boxers on.

Arousal burns across Miguel's handsome face. "Are you trying to drive me crazy?" he asks in dangerously quiet tones.

"I certainly hope so." Feline promise purred in each word.

Miguel laughs deep in his throat. "What's next then?"

"I think you should get on the bed," Kai purrs once again.

With the male grace that was particularly his, Miguel's got onto the bed, lean golden frame stretching out across the white sheets. Tonight, Miguel is going to discover the joys of letting go, of being the one who received rather than gave.

Bending over, Kai kisses the cords in Miguel's throat, his lips moving painfully slowly against his skin. Slowly, softly, Kai ran his fingers over the taut tanned skin of Miguel's chest. Fingertips touching him so lightly that he could scarcely feel anything of his skin beyond the heat.

Miguel bit back a groan. "What are you doing?"

"You like it, hmmm?"

Biting back another groan. "Far too much. Since when are you this seductive," Miguel jokes.

"Only for you," Kai replies in a low voice, moving his maddening massage to his stomach. It is torment for him too. He grew hot inside and all he wants is to have Miguel buried deep inside of him.

Beneath his fingertips, Miguel's skin shudders and sweat began to glisten in the light of the half-moon.

Lovingly, Kai attends to those parts of him he discovers to be extra sensitive. Soon, his fingers skates across his stomach and begins to lightly torture the place where Miguel aches the most. Immediately, Miguel groans deeply, his hands grasping at the sheets, his back arching. Miguel's heavy eyelids lowered so that all Kai could see through the thick lashes were slivers of sapphire blue. His hands suddenly knotts at his sides, his head restlessly on the pillow.

"How much longer are you going to keep this up?" Miguel demands in a voice edged with desperation.

"Now, now," Kai purrs. "Just because you're considered the seme in this relationship, doesn't mean you get to be in control all the time."

"Seductive little minx, aren't you?" Miguel groans.

Kai leans forward and kisses his navel, slipping the tip of his tongue around the tight indentation and progresses further down with his torturous provocation of fleeting touch after fleeting touch.

"I'll show you how much of a wildcat I can be," He purrs in Miguel's ear, licking it.

Kai hears as Miguel's breath catches in his throat, and the long groan that erupts was like music, all he had wanted to hear.

It is torture him as well, his body aching for salvation. At last relenting, Kai slips his boxers off and straddles Miguel, but stayed poised on his knees, refusing to slide that inch…

"Ready, Miguel?" Kai asks, huskily, easing himself down.

Kai had expected Miguel to grasp his hips, but although sweat beaded his forehead and glistened on his chest, he didn't move, and Kai had to guide himself onto him.

Miguel's chest lift suddenly as Kai lowers himself that last inch and began to pull Miguel into him. In spite of a mouth that had tightened into a thin line, the hands that had fastened themselves around his hips are almost gentle.

Sensation runs through their bodies and into their innermost cores. Perfect sapphire eyes, locking with smoldering rubies.

Daze by unbidden rapture, Kai freezes but after a few moments summons enough energy to begin to rock, riding him with his own considerable strength. Miguel's body shudders beneath him. Sweat glisten on his temples, on his chest; the heat in his innermost region began to pulse, clenching and relaxing his muscles on the shaft that is penetrating him.

Slowly the relentless rhythm built and built until he could no longer control it, tossing him into a whirlpool of sensations. Yet, although lost in the mind numbing sensations, Kai heard Miguel's long groan and felt the violent contractions of his body as he reached climax.

Kai had no time to think before his body twisted, convulsed in intolerable, unbearable pleasure. He threw his head back on a moan when he felt himself release. He instantly falls forward and is held by Miguel's gentle hands, lowering him against him.

Miguel's arms are gentle around him, his mouth warm against his forehead. "Kai…" he said at last, his voice still raw from the passion.

Kai sighs and snuggles deep into Miguel's chest, feeling complete at last with Miguel still filling him. They stay like this for many silent moments, Miguel gently running his fingers through Kai's hair.

"It's strange, isn't it?" Kai whispers softly.

"Hmm?"

"The two of us. Neither one have ever been in love before, but yet, we managed to find this amazing emotion from each other."

Miguel blinks then smiles, gently kissing Kai on top of the head. "It just makes this all the more exciting, don't you think?"

"Oh, yes," Kai purrs, tilting his head upward towards Miguel's lips.

Miguel kisses his lips. Suddenly he flips them both over so their roles were reversed. Kai breaks the kiss to look shocked, yet excited, up at Miguel who grins in response.

"It's my turn now, Wildcat."

* * *

Now, it's finished. Well, maybe, dunno… So anyway, how was my first lemon? Pretty good? This is the first Miguel/Kai fic, isn't it? I wish there were more out there. I love this pairing to bits! (Huggles) This was pretty much a pointless chapter, but hey, it has a lemon, so who cares!

I keep feeling that I'm forgetting something… Ah, never mind.

Read and review.


	6. Chapter 6

Reviews: Big thanks to Dj wolf, Cruicialus, Missy, MikaMiko and The wicked Witch of Dingl! Oh, and on that 'kissing him softly on the kiss' line, I meant 'lips' XD Oops, sorry. And for the foursome? I wouldn't know where to start :P Might do one later though…

It's strange, this was intentionally only going to be a short story, but now it's probably going to much longer than I anticipated. Oh well. Enjoy!

* * *

Kai slowly blink open his eyes as the soft morning rays enters the hotel room through the open windows. During their passion last night they had forgotten to close the curtains. Not that it matters much that they were open, making love in the cool night air was most certainly pleasurable.

Yawning softly, Kai lifts his head off Miguel's chest, smiling when he saw that his blond hair lover is still asleep. He has his head tilted to the side, his lips parted ever so slightly as he breathes softly.

Lifting his hand, Kai ran his fingers over those lips. They were soft to the touch. Miguel sighs in his sleep and a small smile graces his lips.

As he gazes at him, Kai thinks about their relationship. As of a few days ago, they had been complete strangers, who held a slight interest in each other. Who knew that one tiny meeting, one fleeting moment could lead to something like this?

_Wouldn't want it any other way,_ Kai thought to himself.

Suddenly, Kai frowns. An unknown sensation swelled in his stomach. Quietly, he sits up in bed, being mindful not to wake Miguel from his slumber. Slipping his legs over the side of the bed, Kai begins looking for something to cover his nakedness. He slips on his boxers and Miguel's shirt that was nearby and stands up. Immediately he is over come with dizziness.

Raising a hand to the wall next to him, Kai steadies himself. A few fleeting seconds later the feeling passed. Shaking his head, Kai stretches his arms over his head, hearing the satisfying pop from his back.

Glancing back down to Miguel, Kai is pleased to find that he is still asleep.

From the corner of his eye, Kai notices a small white piece of paper on the coffee table near the large bay windows. He walks towards the table and muses why he didn't see it there before. He picks it up and sees that it is a note, from Tala no less.

Kai blinks. That means that Tala had ventured in here sometime during the night...

Blushing, Kai starts to read the note. It simply said that Claude is staying in his room tonight, and for him to have fun. The stupid redhead even put 'Wink, wink' at the end!

He rolls his eyes and scrunches the note up in his hands before throwing it in the rubbish bin on the other side of the room.

Gasping suddenly, Kai gently places his hands over his abdomen as that unknown sensation from before began to swell up again. It isn't a painful sensation, nor is it anything to do with hunger. It just feels strange. He doesn't know where to start of how he should go about describing it.

Though a little unnerved, Kai shrugs it off. It's not like it's anything serious.

As he was about to turn around, a pair of arms wrap themselves around his waist, pulling his back into a warn taut chest. Smiling to himself, Kai let himself fall into those arms, tilting his head up, looking straight into a pair of perfect blue eyes.

"Morning," Miguel whispers before kissing him on the lips.

"Hey," Kai replies as he returns the kiss. "Claude stayed at Tala's hotel room last night."

"Oh?" Miguel asks slightly surprised. "How do you know that?"

Kai blushes softly. "Tala left a note last night."

Miguel blinks as he looks confused. Suddenly it dawns on him. "Oh."

"Don't worry," Kai said patting his arm. "I'm sure we gave him some ideas."

Miguel laughed.

… … … … … …

Somehow, Claude awoken on a yawn. He blinks open his eyes. The first thing he saw was a light blue material that he was clasping in his hands. He soon realizes that the material belongs to a shirt, and that shirt is being worn by a familiar redhead.

Lifting his head, his eyes still a little blurry, Claude gazes into the sleeping face of Tala, who in turn had his arms wrapped tightly around him. He blinks again, then remembers that he had spent the night in Tala's room. Tala had insisted that he spend the night, he even went out of his way to tell Miguel where he was staying.

Though for some reason, Tala came back with the strangest grin on his face. It was a knowing smirk, with a hint of perversion in it.

Shaking his head, Claude begins the task of removing himself from Tala's grip to slip out of bed. He would rather not know what was going through the redhead's mind last night. Even though he looked like he really, really wanted to, er, unleash some of those tendencies upon him, he didn't. Tala was the perfect gentleman. He even lent him some clothes.

Lifting his arms over his head, Claude stretches his long slender frame, wincing when he heard a few creaks. He looks back at Tala who is still asleep and decides to have a quick shower.

After he discards his clothes, Claude steps under the warm shower spray. Closing his eyes, enjoying the warmth, he began washing his hair, letting the soap sups trail down his body.

He opens his eyes when he heard a noise behind him, but before he had a chance to turn around a pair of arms snaked themselves around his waist. Startled, Claude nearly slips on the tiles and would have fallen over if it weren't for the arms like steel around his waist.

"Tala!" he gasps. "You startled me."

"Sorry," Tala replies, nipping at his ear. "I heard the shower going and I couldn't resist."

Claude moans softly when Tala kisses the delicate curl of his ear, before kissing his throat, littering light kisses to every inch. Biting his lip, Claude let his head fall back against Tala's shoulder, allowing his more access.

Suddenly, Claude is turned around in Tala's arms and pulled into a searing, passionate kiss. His mind went blank when he felt Tala's manliness press into his stomach. He blush as he realizes how much of effect he has on Tala, and visa versa.

"Tala," Claude gasps when the kiss is finally broken. "What…?"

"What am I doing?" Tala said, his eyebrow reaching his hairline. "I'm going to ravish you into another plain of existence, that's what."

Claude blinks, then chuckles. "Well then, maybe you can 'ravish' me somewhere more comfortable."

"Hmm," Tala murmurs as he begins kissing his neck again. "You think we could make it to the bed?"

"No harm in trying," Claude gasps.

* * *

Anyone up for a Tala/Claude lemon? I'll add it in the next chapter. It might take a couple of days though, I have other story ideas floating around in this sparsely populated head of mine. I will not discontinue this, that I promise you.

Read and review, please.


	7. Chapter 7

Reviews: Wow, lots of thanks to MikaMiko, Dj wolf, Dark Kaiser, The Wicked Witch of Dingl, Missy, Lady Snowblossom, Kailover2006, Crucialus and Alas!

Just as I promised, here is a Tala/Claude lemon. Enjoy!

* * *

The sun is warm and the cool summer breeze is gentle. With their arms around each other, Kai and Miguel walk along with the masses of other people, but completely oblivious to them.

All the while the sensation in Kai's abdomen has lessen, but did not disappear. It wasn't a bad feeling as such, just unknown. He subconsciously walked with his hand on his stomach.

Miguel notice this. "Is something wrong?"

"Huh, oh no," Kai replies. "Probably just a little hungry."

"Well, lets go get something to eat," Miguel suggests. "Heaven knows you're thin enough already."

Kai rolls his eyes. "Don't you start on me," he huffs.

Miguel smiles softly. "Who else is on your back about your weight?"

"Spencer," Kai sighs. "Just because he has a doctors degree."

"Doctors degree?" Miguel asks confused. "When he'd get that?"

"The abbey, strangely enough. No one trusted the doctors there so some of us decided to learn to treat ourselves."

Miguel nods, deciding to try and steer the conversation away from a rather touchy and depressing subject. "I wonder what has become of Aaron and Wyatt."

Kai laughs. "They're probably still sitting in the café, bitching about us."

"True." Miguel also laughs. "Do you think Tala and Claude are getting along?"

"I'm sure they're getting along just fine."

… … … … …

Soft mews and deep throated groans fill the room as two like minded beings kiss passionately on the clear white sheets on the large bed in the middle of the room.

Tala sat on the edge of the bed, pulling Claude tightly against him who is sitting on his lap, straddling him. Their bodies mold together like they were meant for each other. The only thing separating these two is their heated passion.

Tala removes his lips from Claude's to kiss a trail down his throat and to his chest. Claude shivers and whimpers with delight, arching towards those searing hot lips.

"Tala," he cries softly.

Tala groans and kisses him again, moving his hand down Claude's back to cup the perfect round bottom within his hand, his finger slipping inside, impatient but gentle. Claude felt his body surge with starved hunger, tired of waiting.

Gasping aloud, Claude lazily wraps his arms around Tala's neck, pulling his head up for him to kiss. Their lips move hungrily against each others, the heat in their lower regions becoming painful. They want each other so badly.

Claude lifts his hips as Tala removes his fingers, his hands settling on his hips. And shortly afterwards, in one swift movement, Tala is inside him. They were together, Tala's urgent, thrusting masculinity filling him.

Silken and welcoming, his body grasps Tala tightly, sharing his pleasure and his urgency. Lips trail up his neck, slid along his jaw and finally met his lips, sealing them as surely as his body sealed with his.

Claude is consumed by a delicious sensory overload. There is nothing in the world that could compared to this perfect intimacy. He buries his face in the warmth of Tala's neck as he thrust long and hard inside of him. His lips found his again as the sensation claims his soul. The sensation is overpowering, until at last they came together like a rushing wave to the shore.

Claude clings to Tala, quivering from the intensity of their orgasm, listening as his labored breathing came normal again.

Resting his damp head against Tala's shoulder, Claude could hear the thudding of his heart echo his own.

"Tala…" Claude whispers, his voice hoarse.

Tala said nothing as he lays them both back down on the bed, keeping his hands on Claude's hips, making sure that he was still buried deep inside of the magnificent being with him.

Sighing, Claude snuggles into Tala's chest, listening to his heartbeat beat in time with his own. After a few minutes he finds the strength to sit up, biting his lip as Tala brushes past the sensitive spot that causing his body to shudder with delight.

"I guess we made it to the bed after all," he said, smiling softly.

Beneath him, Tala chuckles. "Just," he said.

If the bathroom was any further away from the bed, Tala would have no doubt ravished Claude right on the floor in the middle of the room.

Above him, Tala watches as Claude stretches his arms over his head, arching his back. The act was stimulation and arousing. Before Claude knew what had happened, Tala had flipped them over so their roles were reversed and thrusts deep inside of him.

Immediately Claude screams with pleasure as Tala gave in into his bodily needs, taking them both to the brink of ecstasy over and over again. He grasps at the bed head, his knuckles turning white in an attempt to keep himself grounded.

Tala could feel that Claude is getting close and grabs both of his wrists and pins them to the bed as he continues to thrust forward, hitting that same spot that causes Claude to throw his head back and scream over and over again.

Shuddering violently, Claude felt himself release again, his body falling limp against the bed. After a few well aimed thrusts, Tala follows, throwing his head back on a growl before collapsing in top of Claude.

Claude removes his hands from Tala's weaken grip and wraps his arms around his neck. "Oh God…" he whimpers shakily.

Tala chuckles, tiredly. "Enjoy that then?"

"Uh huh." Claude manages to reply as Tala began nipping at his neck again.

"Want to go again?" Tala asks suddenly.

"What?" Claude mutters surprised, but did not get a proper answer for Tala had silenced him by placing his lips on his, once again giving into his bodily needs.

"Tala!"

* * *

Heh, Tala is like the energizer bunny. Just keeps going and going…

Anyway, about Kai... I'm not telling :P Nyah! Just have to wait and see! (Yes, I'm being evil :p)

Read and review.


	8. Chapter 8

Reviews: Yay! Big thanks to: Dark Kaiser, Dj Wolf, Kailover2006, Jaheira1000, MikaMiko, Alas, Crucialus, The wicked Witch of Dingl, and Queenofgoths!

Here it is. You'll finally find out what's wrong with Kai. Enjoy!

* * *

Kai is sitting nervously in his hotel room, waiting for Spencer to show up. For a few days now he has been feeling strange. Not a bad feeling, just something he has never felt before. The feeling grows stronger when he's around Miguel.

It was almost like that he was giddy, nervous and excited, yet so much more.

Ok, that didn't make much sense.

Getting up from his chair, Kai begins pacing the room, wringing his fingers. He went to Spencer to ask him what was wrong. Spencer is better than any doctor. Has a lot more experience, skill and knowledge. Besides, Kai actually trusts Spencer.

Spencer had agreed to run a few tests, also not entirely sure what was happening to him either. Since they were subjected to harsh training, experiments and other disgusting habits Kai and others would rather not remember, he had a better idea of what is good and what is bad.

Kai suddenly stops in mid step. Oh God, what if he was pregnant?

That would explain the strange feeling in his stomach area... and the dizziness..., and the shortness of breath...

Oh, God...

A sudden knock at the door causes Kai to jump slightly. When he realizes that it was just the door he quickly closes the gap between him and opens it.

"Spencer," Kai sighs, relieved.

The overly tall blond nods, taking a step inside when Kai moved aside to let him in. "Kai," he greets with a tiny smile.

"You have the results?" Kai asks nervously.

Again Spencer nods, holding up a vanilla folder. "Right here. Why don't we sit down for a moment?"

Nodding, Kai leads Spencer over to the small coffee table and two chairs. He sits perched on the edge of one chair as Spencer sat down, looking relaxed, a far cry from how Kai was looking.

"Well, I did ever test every test known to man and here are the results."

"And?"

"They're all negative," Spencer said simply.

"What?" Kai asks dumbfounded.

"You're perfectly healthy. Physically, there's nothing wrong with you," Spencer explaines.

"But…"

"It's nothing physical, but emotional," Spencer went on. "It's in here," he said, gently tapping Kai on the forehead.

"Now wait a minute," Kai half glares. "What are you trying to say?"

Spencer stares long and hard at Kai for a moment, making him fidget in his seat, before smiling gently at him. "You're happy."

Kai blinks. "…What?"

"Think back. Has there ever been a time when you've felt anything like this before?"

"N… no."

"That's because we were are taught that emotions are weak, right? Not any one of us has a even remotely positive memory about the abbey, do we?"

Kai frowns. "No, we don't."

"So in turn, none of us really know what's like to be genuinely happy," Spencer said. "We're not good at emotions, the only thing we do know is fear and hatred. You told me that you had these feelings even since you and Miguel started dating, right?"

Kai smiles softly as he thought about his blond hair lover.

"See, all I have to do is mention his name and you smile. What does that tell you?"

Kai remained silent for a moment, his hands moving to play with his now incredibly long hair, pulling at the gold ring that sits snuggly at the end.

"You know what?" Kai said. "You're right. I am happy. For the first time in my life I'm actually glad to be alive."

Spencer nods.

"It makes sense now. I can't believe I was so worried," Kai mutters, shaking his head with a small smile. "God, we suck at human emotions, don't we?"

Spencer laughs wholeheartedly. "Fortunately for you, you have someone who teach you. Tala as well."

Kai pats his arm. "I'm sure you'll find someone to teach you."

Spencer laughs again. "Who knows."

Smiling, Kai rises from his seat. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to find that happiness of mine."

… … … … …

Miguel leans against the back of a park bench, his eyes closed and his head back slightly, letting the wind play with his hair.

He bit his lip. A habit he has when he's feeling nervous. Kai had confided in him that he was feeling a little strange. He said that he couldn't quite put his finger on it, but reassured that it was nothing serious, painful or harmful in anyway.

And Miguel believes Kai when he says that. Really, he does. He just can't help but feel a little uneasy. Kai is the best thing that has ever happened to him. The hell he was going to loose him now.

"Miguel!"

Startled, Miguel snaps his head in the direction of the voice, immediately recognizing it to be Kai. He steps away from the bench and sees Kai for a split second before Kai threw his arms around his neck, kissing him on the lips.

Startled, Miguel stumbles back a few steps, but stays standing. Immediately, he wraps his arms around Kai's waist, returning the kiss.

Miguel held Kai tightly against him as Kai looked up at him, smiling widely, his eyes holding a brightness about them. "What was that about?" He asks, smiling.

"I just wanted to thank you." Kai said.

"For what?"

"Because of you, for the first time in my life, I'm actually happy." Kai replies, his arms wrapping themselves around Miguel's neck, pressing their bodies together. He sighs happily, contently, as he nuzzles his cheek into his shoulder.

"And I never want that to end."

* * *

Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Didn't see that coming, did ya? I was going to do a Mpreg, but thought that was too obvious. I thought about making Kai sick, but that was too depressing. So, being a rebel that I am, I decided to try something completely different. Since Kai knows squat about emotions,I thought that he probably wouldn't relize that he was actually happy :) I can do a Mpreg if the demand calls for it. Might even do one later or something.

Anyway, I think that's it for now. I have other projects I want to get my greedy little hands on at the moment. Don't worry, I'm going to do another Miguel/Kai (huggles pairing) and other odd pairings if I can think of any.

Read and review.


	9. Author notes

Hi! No, sorry, this isn't a new chapter. I just thought I'd ask everyone's opinions. I'm planning to do two alternative sequels. Ok. The first one is:

Title: Not sure yet.

Everyone morning for the past month Kai has been throwing up. He later finds out that due to an experiment in the Abbey, he is able to give birth. But will this happy occasion be marred by an old evil returning?

Yes, it's an Mpreg. It was in high demand, but there is a few who are not too fond with Mpreg, which is perfectly ok, so I decided to do another that doesn't have Mpreg in it. Make everyone happy So the second one:

Title: Again, not sure...

Kai is stricken by a mysterious illness after he has hit by a lone dart. But what happens when that dart wasn't meant for him, but for Miguel? Who is trying to kill Miguel and how does Kai fit into all of this?

Yeah? Cool? Is everyone ok with that that? Those who like Mpreg will be happy (hopefully) and those who don't will be happy, right?

Oh, and I am also going to take this time to thank everyone who reviewed:

Tevera Raincoat  
BlackChaosMelvin  
Lamanth  
MikaMiko  
Winter-Rae  
Kailover  
The Wicked Witch of Dingl  
Dj Wolf  
Lore  
Thnku4thevenom  
Missy  
Crucialus  
Dark Kaiser  
Lady Snowblossom  
Kailover2006  
Jaheira1000  
Queenofgoths  
Miako6  
Mimicking Karma (Alas)


End file.
